


Fantaisie du Hanami 2018, Kuroko's Basket version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Kagami va se retrouver invité par Hyûga pour un pique-nique improvisé. Cela va être l'occasion pour lui de découvrir une nouvelle tradition et aussi passer du temps avec son ombre. Surtout qu'il a quelque chose en tête. Yaoi. KuroKaga.





	Fantaisie du Hanami 2018, Kuroko's Basket version

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut, voici la Fantaisie événementielle spéciale Hanami avec du KuroKaga bien sucré et léger pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps. Par contre la fic se situe après la fin du manga (mais pas d'Extra Game). Bonne lecture. :)

Taiga s'éveilla de bonne humeur ce matin. Il faisait beau dehors donc c'était l'idéal pour s'entrainer dehors mais le roux avait choisi de le faire cet après-midi en compagnie de Kuroko. Après tout, on était dimanche aujourd'hui et il voulait se prélasser un peu ce matin, histoire de se détendre comme lui avait maintes fois conseiller la coach.

La brune ne voulait pas qu'il se surmène davantage donc il lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas trop en faire et de se reposer un peu. De toute façon,Taiga avait aussi un autre souci. Cela faisait deux mois que Tetsuya et lui sortaient ensemble et même s'ils avaient passé le stade des baisers et autres des simples embrassades mais surtout qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité, Taiga se demandait si son petit ami serait d'accord pour... Son portable posé sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer.

L'ace de Seirin ouvrit le clapet pour découvrir un message de son capitaine Hyûga. Taiga pouvait deviner rien qu'en le lisant que ce dernier était plus que stressé. "Réunion urgente ce midi au parc Ueno, ramène un bentô suffisament grand pour nourrir un régiment. C'est une question de vie ou de mort."

"Sauf que je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'ingrédients pour en faire... Bah, ça me donnera l'occasion de faire les courses, déclara-t-il en se levant après avoir répondu à Hyûga qu'il s'en chargeait. Il se doucha puis prit ensuite un petit déjeûner rapide avant de mettre ses baskets et partir pour acheter le nécessaire pour préparer un bento à trois étages. Comme il se doutait que c'était pour l'équipe, Taiga prit un sandwich King Size pour lui par la même occasion.

Ensuite, le roux passa la matinée à cuisiner afin d'agrémenter les trois étages du grand panier-repas que lui avait offert son père pour son anniversaire. "Je pense que ça suffira pour un grand gaillard comme toi, avait-il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Taiga assumait son énorme appétit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui cachait aux yeux de tous, bien au contraire. Il en profita aussi pour préparer des petits muffins à la vanille pour Tetsuya en guise de dessert.

Nul doute que ça lui plairait. Ceci dit, se demanda-t-il en mettant en plus du thé dans un thermos, je me demande pourquoi le capitaine fait une réunion improvisée, les entrainements se déroulent bien en ce moment. A moins que c'est pour fêter quelque chose. Ouais mais quoi?

Malheureusement, Taiga ne connaissait pas encore très bien toutes les fêtes et les coutumes japonaises. Tetsuya l'avait bien amené à un matsuri le mois dernier mais il y avait eu tellement de gens qu'il avait passé la majorité du temps à chercher son petit ami. Ça ne les avait pas empeché de déguster quelques spécialités en amoureux et de regarder ensuite le feu d'artifice. Tetsuya lui avait promis qu'ils iraient à celui qui aurait lieu cet été.

"Bon, il est bientôt midi, déclara Taiga en rangeant dans un sac le grand panier-repas, le thermos et les muffins qu'il avait regroupé dans un petit mouchoir bleu ciel pour en faire un sachet. Il mit ensuite un blouson léger et ses baskets puis quitta de nouveau son appartement pour se rendre au parc Ueno.

"Ouaaaahh! C'est vrai qu'on est en mois de mars, s'émerveilla Taiga en regardant les pétales d'un blanc rosé s'envoler autour de lui, j'avais oublié que les cerisiers sont en fleurs en ce moment."

La voix de Koganei le tira de ses pensées. "Hé! Kagami, par ici!" Taiga se retourna légèrement pour voir tous ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Seirin assis sur un drap afin de faire un pique-nique. Il partit à leur rencontre en présentant le sac à un Hyûga plus qu'enthousiaste."Ah, tu as pensé à nous, déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux, c'est gentil.

\- Ah ça, c'est dommage, s'attrista Riko en montrant son sac qui dégageait une odeur étrange, j'avais justement préparé un bentô suffisamment consistant pour tous.

\- On le gardera si on a encore faim, s'empressa de la rassurer Junpei, hein, les gars?"

Kiyoshi et les autres membres du club hochèrent vite la tête bien qu'ils ne le pensèrent pas. Taiga s'assit à coté de Furihata tout en lui demandant : "Alors, c'est pour quoi ce pique-nique?

\- Au Japon, on a l'habitude de fêter la floraison des cerisiers en faisant un pique-nique où on en profite pour les admirer, répondit une voix posée sortie de nulle part, on appelle ça faire le Hanami.

\- Aaaah! Tu es là, Tetsuya?, sursauta Taiga en apercevant son petit ami assis à ses cotés avec un petit sourire, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Taiga, le tranquilisa son ombre, j'ai l'habitude. Je sens quelque chose de sucré, remarqua-t-il en reniflant légèrement.

\- Ah! Je t'ai fait des muffins à la vanille, déclara le roux en sortant un petit sachet de son sac avant de le passer à leur capitaine, comme ça, tu auras un petit dessert.

\- Je te remercie, fit Tetsuya en prenant le sachet avant de lui prendre la main, j'ai voulu amené Nigou avec nous, poursuivit-il, la mine rembrunie, mais j'ai préféré le laisser à mes parents. Je ne voudrai pas que tu aies une crise d'apoplexie.

\- Oh, ça va!, ronchonna sa lumière, et puis, je fais des efforts." C'est vrai que Taiga tentait d'être un peu plus gentil avec le chiot et de s'occuper de lui malgré sa peur.

\- Je le sais, Taiga, murmura son petit ami en lui caressant le dos de la main du pouce, je te taquine un peu."

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent ensuite avec tendresse en se disant qu'ils auraient aimé de n'être rien que tous les deux mais la bonne humeur présente en ce moment avec leurs amis les empêchèrent de trop y penser. Taiga se dit qu'il inviterait Tetsuya ce soir pour qu'ils puissent en profiter en toute intimité. Ils dégustèrent donc le bento préparé par le roux en compagnie de l'équipe, Kiyoshi félicitant Kagami pour sa bonne cuisine quand ils croisèrent des visages familiers qui marchèrent devant eux. "Tiens, les joueurs de Seirin, fit Takao pendant que Midorima se renfrogna légèrement, une branche de cerisier à la main, vous aussi vous faites le Hanami au parc Ueno?

\- Vous allez rejoindre les autres joueurs de Shûtoku?, s'enquit Taiga en avalant une bouchée d'omelette.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit sèchement Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes, et il faut qu'on se dépêche Takao.

\- Je sais que tu as hate de rejoindre les autres, Shin-chan, le taquina Kazunari en lui prenant la main, mais salue au moins Kuroko. C'est ton pote, non?

\- Adversaire serait un mot plus approprié, rétorqua son petit ami, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas avec ce que tu manges que tu deviendras plus endurant, poursuivit-il en regardant Tetsuya croquer dans une saucisse en forme de poulpe, sur ce nous allons partir rejoindre nos coéquipiers. Ootsubo et Miyaji sont spécialement venus nous voir avant leur rentrée universitaire.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Midorima-kun, le salua Kuroko avant de se rendre compte que son portable vibrait dans sa poche.

\- Passe le bonjour à Ootsubo, fit ensuite Hyûga à l'adresse de Takao qui les saluait de la main.

\- Pas de souci, dit Takao en prenant le bras de Midorima, allez, on y va Shin-chan."

Shintarou partit en tiquant de la langue. Il fallait toujours que Takao en rajoute.

Au même moment, Tetsuya regarda son portable en soupirant :"C'est Kise-kun, déclara-t-il en montrant la photo qu'il avait reçu à Taiga, apparemment, lui aussi fait le Hanami avec Aomine-kun et Momoi.

\- Et ça n'a pas l'air d'enchanter Ahomine, répliqua le roux avec amusement à la vue de l'image d'un Aomine richon aux cotés d'un Kise tout sourire en train de lui faire une accolade et d'une Momoi qui s'était mise derrière eux pour en faire de même. "Au fait, ajouta-t-il en sortant son sandwich afin de laisser le bento aux autres, Akashi et Murasakibara ne le fêtent pas eux aussi?

\- Les cerisiers fleuriront plus tard dans la région où ils sont, lui expliqua Tetsuya pendant que Furihata prenait à coté de lui des photos des cerisiers en fleurs au-dessus d'eux, donc ils feront probablement le Hanami après nous.

\- Je vois, fit Taiga en lui prenant de nouveau la main avant demander d'une traite, est-ce que ça te dit de dormir chez moi ce soir?"

Tetsuya sourit un peu lorsqu'il détourna le regard en rougissant. Taiga avait beau être impulsif et un peu grognon, il le trouvait trognon dans ses moments de timidité. "C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il en opinant de la tête, mais nous allons d'abord passer chez moi afin que je puisse prendre mes affaires pour lundi, d'accord?"

Sa lumière hocha la tête en se raidissant davantage. Aller chez Tetsuya voulait automatiquement dire revoir le petit Nigou mais bon, il avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts donc il s'efforcerait de ne pas faire de crises de panique. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa joyeusement entre Hyûga et Kiyoshi qui tentaient de rassurer une Riko visiblement déçue que personne n'eut fait honneur au bento qu'elle avait durement préparé, un Izuki en très grande forme qui tentait de trouver l'inspiration pour ses blagues en consignant des idées dans son bloc-notes suivi d'un Koganei qui "bavardait" tranquillement avec Mitobe.

Tsuchida, quant à lui, envoyait des textos à sa petite amie pour lui dire que tout allait bien et enfin Fukuda et Kawahara qui admiraient les jolies passantes pendant que Furihata terminait de prendre des photos pour les envoyer à Sei. Le capitaine de Rakuzan lui avait promis qu'ils feraient le Hanami ensemble en tête à tête dès que les fleurs des cerisiers de Kyoto auraient éclos.

L'équipe de Seirin termina ensuite le pique-nique en fin de journée pour laisser place aux salary men et aux office ladies qui avaient l'habitude de faire le Hanami en soirée. Ils débarassèrent en retirant le drap tandis que Taiga rangea sa boite à bento et son thermos vides dans le sac. "Bon, on se revoit à la rentrée les gars, les salua Junpei alors qu'il fut sur le point de prendre la route avec Riko, profitez-en car on va pas chômer cette année non plus.

\- Oui, s'écria tout le monde avant de prendre chacun un chemin différent. Kiyoshi rentrait avec Izuki, Tsuchida partit vers le point de rendez-vous indiqué par sa petite amie, Koganei et Mitobe firent un bout de chemin ensemble et Furihata rentra en compagnie de Kawahara et Fukuda comme à son habitude. Taiga et Tetsuya se dirigèrent donc chez le joueur fantome afin qu'il prenne le nécessaire puis ils allèrent chez l'ace de Seirin en faisant entre temps un tour au Maji Burger pour déguster leur repas du soir.

D'habitude, Taiga cuisinait chez lui quand Tetsuya dormait dans son appart' mais là, avec tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour le bento ce midi, le roux ne se cachait pas qu'il avait eu la flemme. "Ta mère est aussi invisible que toi, soupira Taiga en mangeant un hamburger, à chaque fois que je viens chez toi, elle me fait le coup." Elle adorait le faire sursauter en apparaissant au moment où il se ne rendait compte de rien... Lorsqu'il enlevait ses chaussures à l'entrée par exemple.

"Ma mère s'amuse beaucoup de son manque de présence contrairement à moi, répliqua Tetsuya d'un ton désolé en buvant son milkshake à la vanille, je m'en excuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'apaisa tendrement sa lumière en lui tendant un hamburger, je suis surtout content d'être accepté par ta famille. J'ai hate de te présenter la mienne mais pour ça, on ira faire un petit voyage aux States.

\- J'avoue que j'ai hate, se confia Tetsuya en savorant son hamburger, comme ça, je pourrai voir le lieu où tu as grandi."

Taiga aussi mourrait d'envie de le lui montrer. Ils étaient là, dans un fast food, simplement en train de manger et pourtant, l'ace de Seirin se plut dans cette atmosphère et ce quotidien depuis la venue de Tetsuya Kuroko dans sa vie. Cela avait commencé par une petite camaraderie, pour devenir une véritable amitié avant d'évoluer en une profonde relation de couple.

Certes, ils étaient encore jeunes mais étrangement,Taiga n'arrivait pas à envisager un avenir sans Tetsuya à ses cotés. Néanmoins, en admirant son petit ami lui piocher quelques frites en regardant dehors d'un air à la fois rêveur et sérieux mais ô combien attirant pour lui, la lumière eut très envie que son ombre l'enveloppe totalement.

Tetsuya sentit une main large et chaude prendre la sienne et se retourna pour croiser un regard de braise teintée d'une envoutante soumission qu'il ne connaissait pas encore chez Taiga. Je ne nie pas que moi aussi, j'en ai envie, pensa-t-il en se remémorant ses derniers rêves, de doux et lascifs fantasmes qu'il voulut taire à tout prix. Maintenant, le joueur fantome savait que c'était peine perdue, encore plus lorsqu'il entendit le roux lui proposer d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. "Rentrons chez moi, Tetsuya."

Il opina de la tête en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres ce qui attisa encore plus le désir du plus grand.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Taiga ne perdit pas de temps et couvrit les joues de son ombre de baisers avant de l'emmener directement dans sa chambre où ils tombèrent tous deux dans le lit. Ils se dévêtirent tout en s'embrassant pour mieux s'étreindre ensuite, savourant chacun le contact. Tetsuya en profita pour se blottir contre sa lumière quand celui-ci eut une autre idée en inversant leurs positions. "A toi de jouer maintenant, Tetsuya.

\- Tu veux que...?" Il ne pensait pas à ce que Taiga décide de prendre l'initiative quoiqu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à vouloir totalement dominer à proprement parler. Sa lumière faisant toujours preuve d'une grande tendresse durant l'amour et le regard confiant qu'il rencontra le poussa à en faire de même pour lui. "Vas-y, déclara alors Taiga avec un grand sourire.

Pour Tetsuya, cette simple expression l'invita à accéder à la requête du plus grand. Il explora alors de ses lèvres tout en caressant les muscles qui se dessinaient sur le torse large en dessous de lui dont la peau se réchauffait encore plus sous ses doigts. Taiga ressentit des petits frissons quand son ombre se mit à lécher ses tétons tout en le caressant plus bas jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité qu'il empoigna doucement.

Taiga se mit alors à onduler du bassin en plongeant une main dans les mèches bleues ciel, des soupirs franchissant ses lèvres. "C'est bon ce que tu me fais Tetsuya, gémit-il en extirpant la bouteille du lubrifiant sous son oreiller, tiens."

Tetsuya prit la bouteille pendant que Taiga écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il avait apprécié les caresses et les petites léchouilles de son petit ami mais maintenant, il avait très envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Depuis le temps que j'attends que Tetsuya me prenne. Même s'il aimait lui faire l'amour, il n'était pas contre à ce que son ombre le lui fasse aussi.

Le roux rassura son petit ami qui eut un instant d'hésitation en regardant la bouteille. "Je sais que ça va être douleureux, déclara-t-il en lui caressant la joue, mais je veux que tu sois aussi mon premier de cette manière, il se redressa légèrement pour lui poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, je t'aime."

Une bouffée de tendresse gonfla alors le coeur du joueur fantôme qui répondit amoureusement au baiser :"Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il avant d'enduire ses doigts pour le préparer.

Taiga se raidit légèrement en sentant un doigt entré en lui mais son futur amant le distrait assez vite en faisant des vas et vients sur son membre. "Ça va, Taiga?, s'enquit quand même son ombre en observant ses expressions. Il ne voulait pas que le roux se sente mal.

\- C'est un peu bizarre mais ça va, répondit Taiga avec un petit sourire quand un deuxième doigt suivit le premier, ne t'inquiète pas, continue."

Tetsuya fit ce qu'il dit en bougeant lentement les doigts pour aller plus en profondeur, petit-à-petit afin que Taiga ne fut pas trop gêné par l'intrusion tout en écoutant les petits soupirs que ce dernier poussait. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le roux commença à mouvoir de nouveau son bassin au fur et à mesure qu'il remuait les doigts dans son fourreau de chair avant d'émettre un gémissement quand il effleura quelque chose en lui. "Tetsuya..., haleta Taiga dont les joues prirent une teinte pivoine,... je veux que tu me prennes maintenant."

Son petit ami retira doucement ses doigts pour se positionner entre les jambes musclées du plus grand. Taiga hocha la tête au moment où il approcha sa virilité enduite de lubrifiant près de son intimité puis il le vit serrer les dents au moment où il le pénétra. Une douleur déchirante envahit le bassin du plus grand au point que quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "Je... Je suis désolé Taiga, s'excusa Tetsuya attristé de le voir souffrir, je vais me reti...

\- Ça ira, murmura le roux en l'empêchant de reculer, c'est normal que ça fasse mal après tout mais je le supporte, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il lui prit doucement les hanches pour le guider, je veux te sentir encore plus en moi."

Tetsuya s'exécuta bien qu'il fut inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement en Taiga. Celui-ci l'étreignit affectueusement contre lui pour le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux. "J'ai moins mal maintenant, le rassura l'ace de Seirin, on attend un peu et après tu seras fin prêt pour me faire prendre mon pied, d'accord?

\- Je te remercie infiniment de la confiance que tu me portes, Taiga, murmura Tetsuya en se laissant bercer par les battements de coeur de son amant en posant sa tête contre son torse.

\- C'est naturel de la donner à la personne qu'on aime, fit Taiga en entrelaçant leurs doigts, bon, ça va mieux maintenant. Vas-y." La douleur du début avait fait place à une insidueuse fournaise qui se propagea au creux de ses reins lorsque Tetsuya se mit à se mouvoir en lui. "Oh!" La cadence fut lente, son ombre bougeait avec précaution pour ne pas le brusquer mais qu'est-ce que c'était excitant.

Taiga oscilla à son tour du bassin pour partir à la rencontre de cette sensation ferme mais ardente qui allait et venait en lui. De plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'au moment où son langage régressa quand le plaisir se faisait plus grand, plus délectable, plus... "Oh yes! That's it Tetsuya! Just like that, it feels so good... More... I want more...Take me harder..."

Tetsuya comprit cependant ce que son amant disait et donna des coups de rein plus puissants en savourant cette étroitesse exquise qui l'enserrait vicieusement. Il en fut encore plus excité. Ses reins étaient en feu."Oh Taiga, je vais...

\- Yes, my love, murmura Taiga en lui caressant le dos, go on and come in me... Nnn, yes! I'm coming too." Une fois qu'il eut joui, Tetsuya toucha la virilité de sa lumière en le faisant aussi succomber. Il se laissa tomber ensuite contre le torse large ruisselant de sueur, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. "Je suis si heureux de t'avoir procuré du plaisir, se confia-t-il une fois qu'il s'était retiré, enfin, j'espère que je l'ai fait.

\- Oh que oui!, fit Taiga en le prenant dans ses bras, ce fut une très bonne première fois et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

\- Si tu le souhaites, oui, répliqua Tetsuya pendant que Taiga les recouvrit tous les deux avant de lui embrasser le front, on se repose un peu et après on prend un bain?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, valida le roux en lui faisant un gros calin, I love you, my cute little shadow.

\- Me too, my shining light, répondit Tetsuya en lui picorant tendrement les lèvres pour ensuite dormir un peu.

Cette soirée-là, Taiga décida que le Hanami serait une nouvelle tradition faite d'amour pour eux deux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la Fantaisie événementielle. La prochaine le 10 Avril sur le fandom de Haikyuu avec du OiTsuki. On se revoit pour Convoitise éphémère. A bientôt. :)


End file.
